The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a carbon fiber/ceramic chassis for information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems components have become smaller (and yet more powerful), a push towards thinner and lighter weight chassis has emerged to reduce the thickness and weight of mobile devices such as tablet computers, laptop/notebook computers, mobile phones, and/or other mobile devices known in the art. For example, laptop/notebook computer manufacturers routinely compete to produce the “thinnest” and “lightest” laptop/notebook computer on the market. One of a variety of materials that are used to provide the chassis used in such mobile devices is carbon fiber. However, while the use of carbon fiber can provide a considering relatively strong and thin chassis, structural integrity issues associated with carbon fiber result in a thicker chassis than is desired. For example, while carbon fiber may be used to provide a thin, high strength layer in a chassis wall of a chassis, that carbon fiber layer will exhibit a relatively low stiffness such that high forces and/or flexure stresses (e.g., due to the handling of the chassis by a user) can cause deflection of chassis wall that can engage and sometimes damage components that are housed in the chassis. Conventional solutions to such issues provide layers of aluminum, magnesium, and/or plastics to provide sufficient stiffness to the chassis wall in order to prevent such deflection, but the addition of those layer(s) increases the thickness of the chassis wall and, as a result, the chassis.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved chassis.